Vimes
Captain Vimes is a Senior officer within the Theramore Guard and the lead investigator for the Shady Rest Massacre. Personality Captain vimes is stern and strong willed warrior. He has shown little of his emotion aside from his authority when speaking with others. Vimes whiling a dedicated officer and military man is not closed to accepting help from people outside of the Guard. Although reluctant at first when dealing with others he tents to build up a respect for them based on their actions and results. Such as trusting Ichigo with the investigation into the massacre on Shady Rest. But also becoming angered at the fact that Ichigo involved the a member of the Horde by asking for his aid in determining who was responsible. Appaerance Captain Vimes is an aged man in his late sixties, he had long grey hair and a mustache. He has a lightly tanned and wrinckled face because of his advanced age and due to his long life serving on Kul Tiras. Although old Vimes still maintains a physical stature that is superior to most other soldiers under his command. His main attire is full metal plate over chain mail with the Theramore Tabard over his armor with the symbol of Theramore, a gold anchor, emblazened on the front. Plot Captain Vimes meet with Ichigo, being told that the people behind the attack were someone name Quarvel and an unidentified Luietenant. Quarvel knows that the former is the leader of a mercenary party knows as the Quarvel Raiders. But is shocked to know that the raiders had been hiding within the town as militia and raiding horde caravans on the Gold Road. He is later angered when Ichigo comments that there may be traitors within the Theramore guard, and when he demands to know why he though as such. When told that the Theramore Guard were the only ones to know of Ichigo and Adelina's involvements of the Shady Rest Massacre it became obvious that the one who hired the assassin to kill the boy was someone within the guard. After the meeting he allowed, begrudgingly, Ichigo to participate in the investigation, relenting that he had few he could trust in the matter if there was a traitor within the guard. He calls for a private to bring Inspector Tarem before telling Ichigo to get ready to depart for Shady Rest. Captain Vimes was visited the next day by Ichigo after he returned from Shady Rest, he was surprised by the Theramore Guard Badge, commenting that he usually only recieves one when a soldier is dead rather than deserting. He tell Ichigo and Adelina to go to Adjacant Tesoran and find out where Reethe is. He then meets with investigator Tarem and Falgran Hastil, he orders the latter to investigate the ruins and locate the source of hoof prints that litter the scene. He informs Ichigo of Lost Point Tower and that Kul Tiras are present in the area, he sends Tarem to guide them back to Shady Rest when they depart. The next day Captain Vimes is in a meeting with Caldwell, when Ichigo arrives they discuss the event at the Lost Point Tower. He is surprised that there are Theramore Guard deserters amongst the Kul Tiras insurgents. When informed that Reethe is no longer present and somewhere lost in the swamps he orders Ichigo to locate him and Caldwell to gather some trustworthy men to go and capture the people at Lost Point Tower. Vimes later defends Caldwell from Ichigo's accusations that he cannot be trusted, but despite that he cannot risk Reethe either not being found and trust only Ichigo to bring him back alive. Captain Vimes was speaking with Colonel Lorena and Aegwynn when ichigo returned, he asks about the mission and is shocked to know that Reethes is dead. When questioned he is shocked again to realize that Caldwell had been the one responsible and when twenty badged were placed on his table it only confirmed what the boy was saying. Vimes laments that the incident will not clear itself up easily, there will be tension because of the incident and there will be calls for reprisal for the attack on Shady Rest. When told the Grimtotem were responsible for the attack he was less adament at using it as he did not beleive the source was reliable. But says that it was better than how they would have been had it not been solved at all, he thanks Ichigo and offers him a reward, which is turned down. But is asked to tell Ichigo if the Grimtotem make another apperance in the region. Navigation